Love Hina: Extending Love
by Xarulel
Summary: Life at Hinata Springs as gone by prosperously over the last couple of years. With Narusegawa and Keitaro now successfully a couple, they've managed to work together. But just how strong is their love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does... lucky dog. Well with that said nobody gets to sue, and we all live happily ever after... except poor Keitaro, even though he's plenty happy with Naru. It's not his fault he gets kicked around by Motoko and Kaolla.

* * *

Love Hina: Extending Love

Chapter 1

They walked down the dimly lit street, their hands laced with each other. The two turned and walked up the stairs back up to the Hinata Inn and got up to the front door, he offereing her in first holding the door open for her. The two came up the stairs and got to the main hall where all the resident lived. Normally, this would've been where he would've left her to go to her room, while he departed to his own downstairs. But, without any discussion, he followed her down to her room and entered with her.

"Thank you Keitaro for the night out. I really had a fun time."

"I'm glad you did, Narusegawa," he replied. He let get of her hand and put his own in his pockets. "Well I guess I'd better go then, bye."

"Wait Keitaro," Narusegawa said, low enough to grab his attention, but to not to disturb the other, especially not Motoko, who would probably kill Keitaro if she saw the two of them together at this time of night.

"Yes?" he said.

She grabbed his right hand that had retreated earlier, and with her left and pulled him towards her. She put her right hand up to his face and held it there while she kissed him. He was surprised, but then Narusegewa always did surprise him, so he replied, putting his free left hand behind her back closing the rest of the gap between them to make the kiss more passionate. She took both of her hands and gave him a hug after she broke out of it, and kept her head on his chest and closed her eyes from the long day she'd had. He held her too and rubbed her back to make her feel comfortable. It felt nice to Naru. She felt, loved by the man whom she dreamt about every night.

The two stood there for several minutes until Narusegawa had almost reached sleep.

He picked her up and carried her inside her room and lowered her onto her bed. He was going to go down to his room through the hole in the floor that still had not been fixed but realized that after Naru had been put safely in bed, that he himself was also immensely tired. He decided that he would get some sleep first in her bed first, at least until he got some of his own energy. He got in next to her and covered the both of them up.

He had to admit it was wierd sleeping, or at least trying to, sleep with a girl next to him, it felt... akward. Several minutes had past. Keitaro was certainly tired, but for some reason he couldn't get to sleep. He thought for a while staring up at the ceiling unable to recall what he had forgotten. After several minutes he figured out what he had forgotten. He turned toward her and put a arm over her and pulled himself closer to her to keep the moment intiment.

"Night Narusegawa. I love you." Keitaro didn't think that Narusegawa was awake, so he was surprised when she responded.

"I love you too... Kei-Kun." She grabbed his hand that was over her. Having gotten out what he was going to say, Keitaro almost instantly reached his deeply desired sleep. But in his dream and in his heart, he desired something else. He desired, to be with Narusegawa forever.

* * *

Okay, so here's the opening. Naru and Keitaro has just been on one of their dates and decide to sleep in the same bed. Hopefully they don't get caught. Also this is my first story, with a little bit of practice, so the chapters aren't going to be incredibly long, but I'll try to have enough chapters to make up for it. Always up for a bit of criticism, so as long as the pitchforks and torches stay locked up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does... lucky dog. You know, that gives me an idea with the story. Okay, well with this disclaimer, I proclaim myself... un-sueable... Is that a word?

* * *

Chapter 2

Narusegawa slowly yawned as she sat up from her bed to stretch out her arms. She took a look out the window to the dawning sun and immediately buried her head into her pillow. She wanted to sleep in, but she knew she had to study for a test that was coming up, but she decided that she could at least just lay in bed for a couple of minutes. She flipped over and and started up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes up she noticed a person beside her. She almost screamed out loud, but had stopped herself when she noticed that it was Keitaro. She sighed and looked over at him and smiled. She had almost forgotten about last night. He fixed together a dinner out on the balcony, with a little help from Shinobu, and romanticized the setting. After they had finished he had taken her for a walk through the most peaceful park near the Hinata Inn that lead up to a huge hill. The hill was devoid of trees, so it showed a great view of the moon. She had been entranced by it's sight. Then she remembered stopping by a photobooth on the way back. It had become a habit of always stopping by one of them after one of their dates

Suddenly the door opened just as she was recalling the events of last night, revealing Motoko.

"Morning Narusegawa, can I a-", she greeted Naru, but was cut short when she noticed Keitaro lying in the bed next to her. Her eyes widened as she started making assumptions and grabbed her sword. Narusegawa opened her mouth to stop her and explain, but it was too late.

"HOW DARE YOU KEITARO! Jakuzankusen!" A wave of air rushed past targeting Keitaro sending him flying through the room and out of the window, Keitaro screaming all the while; Narusegawa sighed.

"Motoko, you've got to realize that me and Keitaro are dating. We are of age too so if we did want to we could... well." This made Motoko's left eye brow raise. "Well I mean, we deserve to do what we want I mean!" Naru said waving her arms in the air to get her to forget what she just said.

"I still don't think it's safe to be in the same room as him, much less spend a night in the same room as him, AND in the same bed!" Motoko told her.

"Well even if he is a little perverted, he does have a good heart, and well... I trust him Motoko." Motoko gasped silently surprised at her response, but smiled. Motoko knew that Naru didn't just trust Keitaro, she knew that she loved him.

"Well, don't think that because you trust him that I will," Motoko said, making Naru smile a little.

"I know, you don't trust any male, do you?"

"Of course not!" Motoko turned and walked down down the hall. "Just be careful, alright Naru!" she yelled back down to the room.

Naru got up and walked over to the broken window that Keitaro had flown threw and looked out towards a tree on the hill. She saw Keitaro holding onto tree branch screaming for her help, but feel when he lost his concentration. She gasped in concern for him, but she knew that he had high stamina and just laughed to herself when he fell and rolled off the hill. Meanwhile, in the hall, Motoko was looking out of the window at Keitaro, with a small blush and laughed to herself. She was lying, she did trust him. He had already proven that when they had swapped clothes when she was self-concious about them since her regular clothes had smelled of turtles.

"No fair Naru. How's come only you get him," she said sarcatically. She laughed, and went downstairs to breakfast.

* * *

I warned you that they weren't going to be long. Here we're going to get into the rest of the characters, but first a little bit of Motoko punishment. Also, just so you know, none of the residents will be with Keitaro except for Naru, they'll just be a little envious of their relationship. Well since I've just uploaded the first two chapters simultaneously, I guess I've got some free time... school is (unfortunately) coming up in the coming week... 


	3. Chapter 3

little cutie smile: Yay! My first reviewer! Too bad I don't have a trophy or something to give you? How about a hug? Well anyway, thank you. Since I don't seem to be able to put a lot of details into my chapters, that's why they're short, I plan to update when I can. But sometimes, I am being lazy and am doing other things, in which I'll apologize in advance both to you, and everyone that reads this. ... so in short, since I'm a crappy writer (hopefully only for now), I'm shooting for quantity over quality, but I hope that changes... sorry for explaining it now, heh. I figured I might as well explain now instead of later.

SithKnight-Galen: Thank you, I figured since the series ended so early, I wanted to put in my ideas. But if anyone else has any ideas that they'd like to see, then by all means, tell me!

Well onto what I hope to be a successful chapter. Also if anyone has a thought of what to name the chapters tell me, because I don't have a clue.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Love Hina... Ken Akamatsu does... but the Urashima family owns the Hinata Inn! ... but then Ken Akamatsu owns the Urashima family... so essentialy the Hinata Inn is his!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Good morning everyone," Narusegawa said.

"Morning Naru," nearly all the residents of the Hinata Inn replied. They were all enjoying a meal of rice and miso soup, compliments of Shinobu, who had just walked in with a skillet in her hand. Excluding Keitaro, Kitsune was the only one not dining with the others. It was pretty obvious that since it was Sunday morning, she had went out last night and had her share of sake. She only stayed out late one or twice every night, but lately she'd been out for threee to five nights a week and usually ended up either sleeping in late, or just laying in bed, only getting up to take medication for her hangover.

"Naru? Do you know where Senpai is?" Shinobu had asked.

"Umm well-" her sentence was cut short when Keitaro, whose glasses looked cracked and had many bruises opened the door.

"AGH! Sempai! What happened to you," Shinobu screeched circling around him looking at all his injuries.

"It's okay Shinobu, I'm fine really," he said, getting the idea not to tell her what Motoko had done by her evil glare. "Hey, breakfast looks great as ever Shinobu!"

"Th-thank you Sempai," she said bowing, either to show respect, or to hide her reddened face. He smiled and took a seat at the end of the table, and Naru had done the same taking her seat next to him. Shinobu had went back into the kitchen and came out carrying two bowls one full of rice, the other miso soup. She replaced the bowls to accomodate the two new occupants of the table and briefly went back into the kitchen to place the bowls in the sink and returned to her own seat.

Everyone else that had already eaten were doing their own thing while the other ate. Motoko was sharpening her weapon, though Keitaro thought it was pointless since he thought it was plenty sharp, but he had known better than to open his mouth. Kaolla was busy toying with another one of her mechanical devices, one that made Keitaro stare at it for a bit, and hope that she'd never finish it. Haruka, who'd sometimes stopped by to eat and to talk to Keitaro about things that needed to be done around the dorm, but this time she'd just stopped by to take a break and was simply reading a small paperback book while smoking her usual cigarette. Sara had gone to spend a vacation with Seta and wouldn't be back for a while, so it made things a little more peaceful, even though she had matured considerably since everyone had first met her.

Naru, who didn't have a large appetite to start finished her meal the finished, and Keitaro while he was hungry only ate enough to satisft him until the next meal so that he wouldn't keep the others waiting. It had become customary at the Hinata Inn that until everyone was finished with their meal, everyone would wait, and so would do something to occupy the time. Everyone started to get up when Keitaro was finished, but he spoke up.

"Umm, everyone. If you would, I wish to tell you everything."

"You better not be wasting our time Urashima!" Motoko said threateningly.

"Well me and Haruka thought about it, and we decided to add another resident to the Hinata Inn," Keitaro said with a smile. He stood up and walked over to the door, in which everyone realized a shadow was behind the door.

The shadow had a female figure, which everyone knew would be, Hinata Inn being an all girls dormitory. The figure looked awfully familiar but no one could tell who it was. It didn't look like Kanako because she was shorter than the shadow. Mutsumi was also ruled out because the difference in breast size was obvious. It couldn't have been Narusegawa's sister also because of the height, nor could it have been Motoko's because the person wasn't carrying a sword, which her sister did all the time.

So, who could this new stranger be?

* * *

Indeed, who is the stranger? Well seeing as this is my first cliffhanger I hope I made it a good one. So, please while I brainstorm ideas for chapter four, please R&R. 


End file.
